My little Brother
by Veevi3
Summary: Wonwoo itu datar dan sok dewasa. Sedangkan Mingyu itu sangat manja dan perajuk. Tapi bagi Seungcheol keduanya sama-sama menggemaskan. Seventeen Fanfiction. JEON WONWOO, KIM MINGYU AND CHOI SEUNGCHEOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu and Choi Seungcheol.**

 **Genre :** **Family**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine**

 **Rating : K**

 **.**

 **** **My** **Lit** **t** **le Brother**

 **.**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Tidak hanya manusia, burung yang berterbangan pun mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Sepasang bola mata bening memandang takjub air hujan yang saling berlomba berjatuhan.

"Waaahh hujan delac. Gyu mau main hujan-hujanan." Tanpa ragu bocah yang masih berusia lima tahun itu beranjak dari sofa. Namun baru saja kaki mungilnya akan melangkah, sebuah tangan menarik kerah baju yang ia kenakan.

"Won- _ie_ , lepac! Gyu mau main hujan." Mingyu kecil tidak mau menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang tepat duduk di sampingnya. Ia hanya berusaha untuk melangkah walau selalu gagal.

" _Yak_ Won- _ie_ , lehel Gyu telcekik." Wonwoo melonggarkan cengkraman di kerah baju Mingyu. Tapi tetap tidak melepaskannya. Ia tetap tidak memperbolehkan adik kembarnya melangkah sedikitpun. Apalagi sampai menerobos hujan deras di luar sana.

"Won- _ie_ menyebelkan," rajuk Mingyu karena Wonwoo masih bertahan memegangi kerah bajunya.

"Min- _ie_ tidak boleh main hujan-hujanan," ucap Wonwoo datar. Tidak memperdulikan wajah Mingyu yang tertekuk lucu.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Mingyu. Ia memandang sebal kakak kembarnya.

Meski tubuhnya lebih besar, tapi Mingyu terlihat sangat manja. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang lebih senang memilih diam. Lebih senang menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Karena ia tidak suka di katakan menggemaskan saat menunjukkan ekspresi lainnya. Saat tidak sadar memajukan bibirnya saat merajuk, kakak tertuanya langsung menciumi pipinya gemas. Berulang kali mengatakan dirinya lucu dan menggemaskan. Sejak saat itu Wonwoo lebih memilih menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau Min- _ie_ sakit siapa yang repot?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya.

Mingyu berdiam diri, tidak lagi memberontak seperti tadi. Dengan sangat tidak rela, Mingyu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti karena membenarkan ucapan Wonwoo. Kalau ia sakit, ia akan merepotkan ibunya. Dan yang lebih parahnya ia akan merepotkan saudara kembarnya. Karena setiap Mingyu sakit, Wonwoo tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Mingyu. Ia akan menangis kalau Wonwoo tidak ada. Bahkan Wonwoo sering ikut-ikutan sakit saat Mingyu sakit.

Mingyu memandangi air hujan dengan wajah sedihnya. "Gyu ingin main hujan-hujanan, tapi Gyu tidak mau Won- _ie_ ikut cakit," ucap Mingyu dengan suara lirihnya.

Wonwoo memandangi Mingyu yang masih terus memperhatikan hujan. Ia juga sangat ingin bisa bermain hujan. Karena sebenarnya, Wonwoo yang rentan penyakit. Tubuhnya lebih lemah di bandingkan adik kembarnya. Ia tidak mau Mingyu sakit karena dirinya. Sebagai anak kembar, entah bagaimana mereka bisa merasakan apa yang di rasakan kembarannya.

"Won- _ie_ ada ide, ayo!"

Wonwoo menggandeng tangan Mingyu. Mengajak adik kembarnya ke kamar orang tuanya.

Seungcheol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan kedua adiknya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala.

Sesuai pesan sang ibu, ia harus menjaga ke dua adiknya yang berbeda sifat itu. Wonwoo dengan sikap sok dewasa dengan wajah datarnya, sedangkan Mingyu yang sangat manja dengan tingkah usilnya, jangan lupakan cara berbicaranya yang masih cadel. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang sudah jelas berbicara. Benar-benar kembar yang berbeda.

Dengan berjalan sedikit lunglai, Seungcheol mengikuti adik kembarnya yang sudah berada di kamar orang tuanya.

"Ya ampun, apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Seungcheol saat melihat adik-adiknya asyik bermain di bawah guyuran shower.

"Ini pengganti hujan _Hyung_ ," jawab Mingyu polos. Seungcheol hanya mampu memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut menghadapi tingkah ajaib Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Hari sial karena harus menjaga anak-anak menyebelkan seperti kalian," rutuk Seungcheol dalam hati. Niatnya untuk bermain di rumah Jisoo dan Jeonghan langsung sirna. Karena bukan pilihan tepat membawa kedua adiknya ikut bermain. Yang ada, ia hanya akan di repotkan dengan dua bocah berbeda sifat itu.

"Gyu, Wonwoo, matikan showernya! Nanti kalian sakit kalau lama-lama bermain air," ucap Seungcheol yang sedang berdiri di pintu kamar mandi.

"Cheol- _ie_ _Hyung_ mau ikut mandi?"

"Tidak. _Hyung_ sud—"

Byuuurrr…

Guyuran air ke tubuhnya memutus ucapan Seungcheol.

" _Hyung_ bacah? _Mianhae_ ," ucap Mingyu dengan memasang wajah super polos. Tak lupa mata bulat dan beningnya berkedip-kedip imut. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia hanya _stay cool_. Memasang wajah datar yang Seungcheol sendiri tidak tahu adiknya itu dapat dari mana.

"Cheol- _ie_ _Hyung_ malah?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Aarght." Seungcheol hanya mampu mengerang frustasi. Marah pun percuma, karena Mingyu akan mengeluarkan jurus terakhir, menangis.

Tidak ingin mengambil resiko kedua adiknya yang menggemaskan namun menyebalkan di saat yang bersamaan itu sakit, Seungcheol mendekat dan mematikan Shower. Bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh Mingyu. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia lebih senang melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Won- _ie_ bukan anak kecil lagi _Hyung_! Jadi jangan bantu Won- _ie_ ," ucap Wonwoo sok dewasa setiap Seungcheol akan membantu. Membuat kakak tertuanya hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri. Padahal setiap malam harus minum susu agar bisa tidur.

Setelah memastikan Mingyu dan Wonwoo memakai baju, Seungcheol beralih ke kamarnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar si kembar. Baru saja ia selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Tapi ulah adik manisnya membuatnya kembali berganti baju.

Seungcheol kembali ke kamar si kembar. Menemukan kedua adik kembar non identik itu berguling-guling di kasur. Bukan keduanya, tapi hanya Mingyu yang berguling-guling di kasur. Sedangkan Wonwoo dengan mata berulang kali mengerjap, duduk di tepian ranjang. Kaki mungilnya ia ayun-ayunkan.

"Siapa yang mau _Hyung_ buatkan susu?" tawar Seungcheol.

Ia bertanya karena bukan tidak tahu siapa yang mau. Seungcheol sangat tahu kedua adiknya harus minum susu sebelum tidur siang. Tapi ia ingin tahu apa Wonwoo masih bertahan dengan sikap sok dewasanya.

"Gyu mau... Gyu mau... Gyu mau cucu coklat _Hyung_ ," ucap Mingyu semangat. Ia berlonjak-lonjak di kasurnya. Membuat Wonwoo langsung melompat turun. Karena hampir terjungkal karena pergerakan Mingyu.

"Won- _ie_ tidak mau?" tanya Seungcheol pura-pura.

"Won- _ie_ sudah besar," jawabnya dengan wajah datarnya. Seungcheol gemas setengah mati melihatnya. Ingin rasanya mencubit pipi putih adiknya itu.

Seungcheol bergegas ke dapur. Menyiapkan susu Mingyu seperti biasa. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, susu yang di isi ke dalam gelas khusus balita itu ia bawa ke kamar. Menyerahkan pada Mingyu yang di sambut pekikan girang.

"Yeeeeey cucu coklat Gyu cudah jadi," ucapnya kegirangan.

Seungcheol keluar kamar saat Mingyu tengah meminum susunya. Karena tidak butuh waktu lama, onix kembar milik adiknya akan tertutup.

Saat Seungcheol sudah menutup pintu, pandangan Wonwoo tertuju pada Mingyu yang masih meminum susunya. Mata sipitnya berkedip berulang kali. Ia terus memperhatikan Mingyu sampai adik kembarnya terlelap. Namun bibir mungilnya masih di sumbat botol susunya.

Wonwoo turun dari ranjang. Membuka pintu dengan menjinjit, karena kenop pintu kamar mereka melewati tinggi tubuhnya. Mata sipitnya ia edarkan ke sekeliling. Rumah tampak begitu sepi. Ayah dan ibunya belum pulang. Dan kakak tertuanya ia yakin sedang berada di kamar.

Bocah manis berkulit putih itu berjalan ke dapur. Biasanya ia juga minum susu sebelum tidur siang. Tapi ibu yang setiap hari membuatkan untuknya tidak pernah bertanya seperti Seungcheol. Hanya menyeduhkan dua botol susu untuknya dan Mingyu. Jadi ia tidak perlu menjawab mau atau tidak. Meski masih balita, Wonwoo memiliki rasa gengsi yang cukup tinggi.

Wonwoo memandangi lemari tempat penyimpanan susunya dengan nanar. Ia tidak akan bisa menjangkaunya. Sekalipun ia menggunakan kursi, tangan mungilnya masih tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Won- _ie_ tidak bisa. Lemarinya tinggi. Won- _ie_ masih kecil," ucapnya sedih. Akhirnya Wonwoo sadar kalau ia masih kecil. Tapi kalau ada Seungcheol, ia tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

"Won- _ie_ mau susu seperti Min- _ie_. Won- _ie_ juga mau tidur siang. Tapi Won- _ie_ tidak bisa membuat susu."

Dengan kepala menunduk sedih, Wonwoo berbalik. Ia memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di dapur. Setelah susah payah menaikkan tubuh mungilnya, akhirnya Wonwoo bisa duduk.

Bocah manis itu masih memandangi lemari tempat penyimpanan susu. Kakinya ia ayun-ayunkan dengan mata yang terus berkedip lucu.

"Won- _ie_ mau minum susu," ucapnya memelas.

Wonwoo kecil menunduk saat menyadari siang ini tidak akan bisa meminum susu kesukaannya. Ia langsung teringat sang ibu yang masih berada di luar sana.

" _Eomma_... cepat pulang! Won- _ie_ mau tidur."

Suara Wonwoo bergetar. Bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah ikut bergetar. Mata sipitnya memerah sempurna. Dan lama kelamaan, kristal bening mengalir dari kedua matanya.

" _E-Eomma_... hiks."

Isakan kecil berhasil lolos. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia merindukan sosok sang ibu. Kalau ada sang ibu, ia yakin sudah bisa meminum susunya dan tidur nyenyak bersama Mingyu.

Tangan mugilnya menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Meski ia tidak menangis meraung-raung. Tapi dengan menunduk, air matanya mengalir melewati pipi putihnya. Bibir mungilnya tidak hentinya bergetar. Wajah manisnya tampak sangat lucu.

Seungcheol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan Wonwoo menahan tawanya. Namun ia tidak tega melihat adik yang ia sayangi menangis dan tampak begitu sedih.

"Won- _ie_ mau susu?"

Wonwoo tersentak saat mendengar suara Seungcheol. Ia bertahan pada posisinya yang menunduk. Takut Seungcheol melihat matanya yang berair. Walau pada kenyataanya, kakaknya sudah melihat semua tingkahnya.

"Won- _ie_ mau tidur siang seperti Gyu?" tanya Seungcheol lagi. Namun Wonwoo masih belum mau menjawab.

Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam legam Wonwoo. Walau bagaimanapun, Wonwoo tetaplah adik manisnya yang sok dewasa dan keras kepala. Ia tidak akan mau berterus terang.

Tanpa bertanya ketiga kalinya, Seungcheol langsung menyiapkan susu untuk Wonwoo. Botol susu yang persis seperti Mingyu sudah ia isi dengan susu rasa vanilla. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang memilih susu coklat.

Seungcheol menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Adik manisnya tampak mengantuk. Berulang kali mengucek mata sipitnya. Namun ia masih bertahan pada posisinya. Seungcheol sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo. Tangannya menghapus air mata di pipi sang adik.

"Jangan menangis lagi! Ini susu untuk Won- _ie_!"

Wonwoo memandang botol susunya dan Seungcheol bergantian. Dengan ragu-ragu, tangan mungilnya meraih botol susunya.

" _Mianhae Hyung!_ Seharusnya Won- _ie_ tidak boleh merepotkan _Hyung_ lagi. Tapi Won- _ie_ tidak bisa membuat susu sendiri," ucapnya sambil kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Seungcheol yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan adik manisnya.

Karena tidak tega melihat Wonwoo masih menangis, Seungcheol langsung menggendong adiknya setelah menutup bibir mungil Wonwoo dengan susu.

"Membuat susu tidak merepotkan. Jadi Won- _ie_ jangan menangis lagi. Tidurlah! Won- _ie_ sudah menjadi _Hyung_ yang baik hari ini untuk Mingyu," ucap Seungcheol yang membuat tangis Wonwoo mereda.

Sambil meminum susunya, Wonwoo menampilkan senyumnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak Seungcheol. Ia senang karena di katakan sebagai kakak yang baik untuk Mingyu. Karena ia selalu ingin menjaga dan melindungi Mingyu. Mereka pernah berjanji untuk saling menjaga dan melindungi.

Setelah Wonwoo tertidur, Seungcheol meletakkan Wonwoo di samping Mingyu. Sebelah tangan Wonwoo masih memegang botol susunya. Seolah merasakan kehadiran Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung merubah posisi tidurnya. Memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Wonwoo.

Seungcheol tersenyum melihat ke dua adik nakalnya sudah tertidur pulas. Ia mengecup pipi gembil kedua adiknya berulang kali. Tanpa menyelimuti si kembar, Seungcheol langsung meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biru muda itu. Karena mereka akan menendang setiap ada yang menyelimuti tubuh mungil mereka.

Seungcheol memang sempat mengeluh karena tidak bisa bermain bersama Jisoo dan Jeonghan. Tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya menyesal. Meski tingkah Wonwoo dan Mingyu sering membuatnya sakit kepala, tapi adik-adiknya sangat menggemaskan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Aku kangen Wonwoo. Kangen sekangen kangennya. Cuma bisa berdoa supaya dia cepat kembali bersama yang lain. Aku juga kangen interaksinya dengan Mingyu. Makanya tercipta ff ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol, Jang Doyoon, Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan.**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Rated : K**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **My Little Brother part 2**

 **.**

Bermain bola atau bermain _game_ bersama dengan teman-teman setelah belajar bersama adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Tidak jarang, anak-anak mau belajar bersama agar bisa bermain bersama setelahnya. Tidak terkecuali dengan Seungcheol.

Bermain bersama Jisoo, Jeonghan dan Doyoon yang baru saja kembali dari kampung sang nenek merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuk Seungcheol. Namun semua itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini. Karena di kanan dan kirinya, ada dua makhluk mungil yang mengikuti langkahnya.

Di sisi kanan, Mingyu mengenggam tangannya erat. Bocah cadel itu berjalan dengan riangnya. Sedangkan di sisi kiri, Wonwoo menggenggam jari tengahnya. Hanya satu jari saja. Wonwoo seolah enggan menggenggam tangannya.

Hari ini kedua adiknya memakai baju kembar seperti biasa. Celana jeans pendek berwarna _navy_ dan kaos putih bergambar pikachu. Di punggung mereka juga tersampir tas berwarna kuning berbentuk pikachu yang sangat lucu. Namun bukan berisi buku sepertinya. Tas mungil itu di isi botol yang sudah di isi susu dan beberapa mainan.

" _Eomma_ … kenapa tega sekali padaku," keluh Seungcheol dalam hati. Meski begitu, Seungcheol tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang ibu untuk menjaga adik kembarnya. Terbiasa diajarkan untuk menjadi anak yang penurut.

Sesampainya di rumah Jisoo, Seungcheol langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Selain pintu yang terbuka lebar, ia yakin orang tua Jisoo tidak ada di rumah.

"Waaah kau bawa si kembar," ucap Doyoon senang. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan si kecil Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Terpaksa membawanya," keluh Seungcheol dengan wajah masam.

Jeonghan yang juga sudah datang tersenyum lebar. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang Seungcheol rasakan. Namun ia beruntung tidak harus membawa Seungkwan, adiknya yang sangat berisik.

"Karena kalian semua sudah datang, kita mulai saja belajarnya," ucap Jisoo yang di angguki ketiga temannya.

Mereka berempat mengeluarkan buku masing-masing. Seungcheol tampak kesulitan karena di sisi kanan, Mingyu menempelinya.

"Gyu, bisa geser sedikit? _Hyung_ kesulitan membuka buku," ucap Seungcheol hati-hati.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia justru merebahkan kepalanya di paha Seungcheol. Membuat sang kakak menghela nafasnya. Namun ia tidak akan bisa marah. Bukan hal mudah mendiamkan Mingyu yang sedang menangis.

Hanya Wonwoo yang bisa menghentikan tangis Mingyu. Hanya saja sedari pagi, _mood_ Wonwoo dalam keadaan tidak baik. Karena ia tidak melihat sang ibu sejak pagi yang berangkat lebih cepat. Kalau sudah seperti itu, ia yakin Wonwoo akan mengabaikan Mingyu yang menangis.

"Won- _ie_ , kemarilah!" Doyoon melambaikan tangannya. Namun bocah itu menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Doyoon merasa bosan melihat tugas-tugas mereka. Seminggu izin sekolah membuatnya tertinggal pelajaran. Ia yakin tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya. Jadi Doyoon memutuskan untuk menyalin tugas teman-temannya saja.

" _Hyung_ membawa lollipop," ucap Doyoon sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop dari ranselnya.

"Doyoon- _ah_ , Wonwoo _—_ "

"Ini higienis dan aku jamin tanpa bahan pengawet. Aku masih ingat kalau Wonwoo sering bermasalah dengan pencernaannya. Ini aman," ucap Doyoon meyakinkan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Oooh baguslah," balas Seungcheol sambil kembali fokus ke bukunya.

"Won- _ie_ mau tidak?" tanya Doyoon sekali lagi masih berusaha membujuk Wonwoo. Ia tahu adik kembar Seungcheol yang satu itu sangat suka yang manis-manis. Dan kali ini Wonwoo langsung mendekat. Ia tidak menolak saat Doyoon mendudukannya di pangkuan.

Mingyu yang melihatnya menekuk wajahnya. Ia bukan iri tidak diberi lollipop. Karena ia tidak begitu suka. Kalaupun ia diberi lollipop, ia lebih memilih menyimpannya untuk diberikan pada kakak kembarnya.

Namun yang membuat Mingyu jengkel, Wonwoo mengabaikannya. Sedari pagi, Wonwoo sudah mengabaikannya. Dan kali ini bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Terlihat sangat tenang duduk di pangkuan Doyoon.

"Gyu juga mau?" tawar Jisoo.

"Gyu tidak mau," jawab Mingyu ketus dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Doyoon dan Jisoo sama-sama menahan senyumnya. Mereka tahu apa yang membuat si bungsu itu kesal. Dan hal itu yang membuat mereka semakin senang menjahili Mingyu.

"Won- _ie_ duduk dengan Jisoo _hyung_ ya? _Hyung_ mau pipis ke kamar mandi."

Jisoo yang duduk di sebelah Doyoon langsung meraih tangan Wonwoo. Mendudukkan bocah berkulit putih itu duduk di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Doyoon langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

"Won- _ie_ sudah makan?" tanya Jisoo sambil memeluk Wonwoo di pangkuannya. Menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Wonwoo yang masih serius dengan lollipopnya hanya mengangguk. Mengabaikan Mingyu yang semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Seungcheol tahu adiknya tengah merajuk. Namun kalau ia bertanya kenapa, biasanya Mingyu malah menangis. Jadi ia memilih mengabaikan Mingyu. Bukan hal biasa Mingyu merajuk karena Wonwoo bersama Doyoon dan Jisoo.

"Kalau mandi?" lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Pantas saja Won- _ie_ sudah harum," ucap Jisoo sembari mencium pipi gembil Wonwoo dengan gemas. Dan sepertinya, Wonwoo tidak terganggu. Sedari tadi matanya tetap terfokus pada akuarium yang tidak jauh darinya.

Mingyu yang sudah benar-benar kesal langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati kembarannya. " _Hyung_ ayo kita main! Gyu bocan di cini."

Mingyu mendengus saat Wonwoo menggeleng. Bahkan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Ia jadi merasa tersaingi oleh Jisoo. Dengan bibir semakin maju, Mingyu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Namun kali ini tidak dekat dengan Seungcheol. Mingyu memilih memainkan telinga pikachu di tasnya.

Bosan melihat Wonwoo yang tidak mau mengajaknya bermain, Mingyu membuka tasnya. Mengeluarkan botol susu miliknya dan langsung meminumnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih betah di pangkuan Jisoo. Sampai Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hampir menyelesaikan tugas mereka, Wonwoo belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Seungcehol- _ah_ , kau kan sudah punya dua adik. Bagaimana kalau satu untukku. Aku tidak punya adik yang bisa diajak bermain sepulang sekolah," ucap Doyoon yang membuat Seungcheol langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Memperhatikan Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian.

"Bawalah! Pilih mana yang kau mau," ucap Seungcheol santai. Sedangkan Mingyu langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya Seungcheol akan memisahkannya dari Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu aku bawa Wonwoo dan kau bawa Mingyu."

Mingyu langsung menatap sang kakak. Ia berharap Seungcheol menggeleng dan menolak usulan Doyoon. Tapi tanpa beban, Seungheol justru mengangguk.

"Won- _ie_ jangan mau ikut Doyoon _Hyung_. Won- _ie_ dengan _Hyung_ saja. _Hyung_ punya banyak _cake_ rasa vanilla. Dan _Hyung_ juga punya susu rasa vanilla kesukaan Won- _ie_ ," ucap Jisoo yang langsung disanggah Doyoon.

"Tidak bisa! Wonwoo harus ikut denganku. Aku punya banyak mainan di rumah. Aku yakin Wonwoo pasti suka," balas Doyoon tidak terima.

"Kalau mainan aku juga punya banyak," sahut Jisoo lagi.

"Ya sudah, kita gantian saja bermain bersama Wonwoo," usul Doyoon yang langsung diangguki Jisoo.

"TIDAK BOLEEEH!"

Lima manusia yang mengisi rumah Jisoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Mingyu yang baru saja berteriak marah.

" _Hyungdeul_ tidak boleh bawa Won- _ie_. Won- _ie_ itu punya Gyu hiks… Won- _ie_ punya Gyu," ucap Mingyu yang langsung menangis. Bahkan pipinya sudah berlinangan air mata.

" _Hyungdeul_ hiks… tidak boleh membawa Won- _ie_ pelgi hiks…"

"Kenapa? Gyu kan sudah punya Seungcheol _Hyung_. Jadi biarkan kami membawaWonwoo," ucap Doyoon memasang wajah seriusnya. Padahal perutnya sudah kaku karena menahan tawa.

" _Hyung_ bawa pelgi caja hiks… Cheol- _ie_ _Hyung_. Tapi jangan bawa Won- _ie_ Gyu hiks... Won- _ie_ itu punya Gyu."

Seungcheol yang mendengarnya memajukan bibirnya. Secara tidak langsung Mingyu tidak menginginkannya. Sedangkan Jeonghan hanya bisa terkikik geli di sampingnya.

"Jadi Gyu lebih pilih Won- _ie_ dari pada Seungcheol?" tanya Jisoo sekali lagi yang membuat suasana hati Seungcheol semakin memburuk.

"Kalau Cheol- _ie_ _Hyung_ ti-tidak apa-apa hiks. Tapi… tapi…hiks… kalau Won- _ie_ tidak boleh," jawab Mingyu sambil sesenggukan. Wajah tampannya sudah berlinangan air mata. Meski tangan mungilnya berulang kali menghapusnya, tetap saja pipinya basah.

"Haaaah." Seungcheol menghela nafasnya. Sudah terbiasa menghadapi si kembar yang begitu protektif. Bahkan sedari bayi, mereka sudah seperti itu.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi duduk di pangkuan Jisoo memandang Mingyu datar. Adik kembarnya sudah menangis tersedu-sedu padahal ia tidak mengiyakan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Won- _ie_ tidak boleh pelgi. Won- _ie_ haluc belcama Gyu di lumah. Won- _ie_ cuma punya Gyu bukan punya _Hyungdeul_."

Mingyu masih terus menangis dengan mengucek matanya. Seungcheol yang melihatnya ingin mendiamkan tangis sang adik, tapi ia yakin tidak akan berhasil. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih bertahan dalam diamnya. Memandangi Mingyu dengan wajah datarnya.

Seungcheol baru bisa tersenyum saat Wonwoo berdiri dari pangkuan Jisoo. Sepertinya Wonwoo tidak bisa membiarkan Mingyu menangis lebih lama.

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu dan jongkok di depan sang adik. Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk menghapus kristal bening yang masih saja mengalir.

"Min- _ie_ tidak boleh menangis lagi. Won- _ie_ tidak akan pergi," ucap Wonwoo.

"Jan-janji… hiks?" tanya Mingyu masih sesenggukan.

"Won- _ie_ janji. Karena kalau Won- _ie_ pergi, tidak ada yang menemani Min- _ie_ bermain dan tidur. Won- _ie_ juga sudah janji untuk menjaga Min- _ie_ ," lanjut Wonwoo lagi yang membuat tangis Mingyu seketika terhenti. Mingyu menunjukkan senyumnya. Memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Gyu juga cudah janji menjaga Won- _ie_ ," ucapnya semangat.

"Ayo kita main! Min- _ie_ bosan kan?"

"Emm… Gyu bocan di cini. Tapi cekalang tidak bocan lagi kalena Won- _ie_ cudah mau belbicala dengan Gyu."

" _Aigoo_ manisnya…." _Koor_ Jisoo, Jeonghan dan Doyoon yang memperhatikan kelakuan si kembar sedari tadi. Sedangkan Seungcheol langsung tersenyum senang. Si kembar selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Aku mau adik semanis itu," ucap Doyoon yang diangguki Jisoo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **FIN**

Karena ada yang minta lanjut dan minta buat ff ini di jadikan series, akhirnya aku lanjutkan. Ternyata ada yang sepemikiran sama aku. Terkadang Meanie itu bisa terlihat mirip. Apalagi waktu masa trainee. Temen aku yang carat, sampai sekarang masih salah ngenalin Meanie kalau liat video predebut. #HugWonu


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Little Brother**_

 _ **Part 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Eomma_."

Seungcheol memegangi tangan ibunya yang akan melangkah ke pintu. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan tatapan memelas. Wanita cantik yang menjadi ibunya tersenyum. Berjongkok di depan anaknya yang tengah memasang wajah merajuk.

" _Eomma_ harus pergi sayang!" ucap ibunya lembut dengan membelai rambut anaknya.

"Tapi Cheol- _ie_ ingin bermain hari ini _Eomma_. Kalau Cheol- _ie_ menjaga mereka, Cheol- _ie_ tidak bisa bermain." Seungcheol memajukan bibirnya. Ia kesal karena ibunya lagi-lagi harus pergi dan menyerahkan si kembar padanya.

"Cheol- _ie_ bisa bermain bersama dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo." Ibu masih mencoba membujuk.

"Tapi mereka sering melupakan Cheol- _ie_ kalau sudah bermain berdua. Bahkan Gyu pernah meminta Doyoon untuk membawa Cheol- _ie_ pergi karena tidak ingin Won- _ie_ pergi," adunya dengan memasang wajah sedih.

Ibunya terkekeh dan memeluk anak sulungnya. Mengusap punggungnya dengan sayang dan masih tersenyum lebar. Seungcheol selalu mengeluh dengan sikap adik-adiknya. Ia selalu merasa terabaikan oleh kedekatan si kembar. Sang ibu tidak bisa menyalahkan. Karena sedari bayi, ikatan keduanya begitu kuat.

"Seungcheol- _ie_ tidak boleh bersedih. Cheol- _ie_ tahukan Gyu dan Wonwoo sayang dengan Cheol- _ie_? Bahkan waktu Won- _ie_ sakit waktu itu, Won- _ie_ pernah bilang kalau Cheol- _ie_ adalah _hyung_ kesayangannya. Walau Gyu hanya menganggap Wonwoo _hyung_ kesayangannya, tapi Gyu selalu ingat Cheol- _ie_ saat kalian sedang berjauhan. Cheol- _ie_ ingatkan kalau Gyu selalu meminta membeli mainan untuk Cheol- _ie_?"

Seungcheol langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia ingat semuanya. Saat itu Wonwoo sakit, ibunya menggendong Mingyu yang terus menangis. Sedangkan ayahnya belum pulang kerja. Jadi ia yang menjaga Wonwoo dan terus menamani Wonwoo di kamar. Dan setelah Wonwoo sembuh, Wonwoo langsung memeluknya. Mengatakan kalau ia _hyung_ terbaik dan _hyung_ kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Mingyu, ia selalu membeli mainan apapun untuknya saat adik bungsunya itu pergi. Meski Mingyu hanya mau mengaggap Wonwoo adalah _hyung_ kesayangannya, tapi Mingyu tidak pernah melupakannya.

"Cheol- _ie_ ingat, _Eomma_." Senyuman Seungcheol membuat ibunya juga tersenyum.

" _Eomma_ harus pergi sekarang sayang. _Eomma_ harus membantu menyiapkan pernikahan _imo_ kalian. Dan Eomma janji akan membawa kaset _game_ terbaru."

"Yeeaay." Seungcheol berteriak heboh dan melompat-lompat. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapat kaset game terbaru tanpa harus meminta.

"Jadi jaga Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Dan jangan biarkan Wonwoo menangis terlalu lama Cheol- _ie_. Karena Wonwoo akan demam kalau terlalu lama menangis. Dan jangan biarkan mereka bermain terlalu jauh."

Seungcheol mengangguk mantap masih dengan senyumnya. Kaset game terbaru membuat semangat. Dan setelah ibunya pergi, ia langsung berlari ke kamar si kembar.

"Hemm… masih tidur," monolognya saat saat menyembulkan kepalanya ke pintu. Setelah menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati, Seungcheol berjalan ke ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk mereka bermain.

 **.**

 _ **vj**_

 **.**

Wonwoo kecil duduk di ranjang dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Mingyu yang langsung melompat dari ranjang begitu membuka mata. Tanpa menyapanya seperti biasa, Mingyu langsung berlari keluar kamar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali dan menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

"Won- _ie_ tidak mandi? Gyu mau mandi cekalang!"

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan kembarannya. Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Mingyu langsung berlari dan berteriak memanggil kakak sulungnya.

Setelah mandi, Mingyu menunggu Seungcheol mengambilkan baju untuknya. Sedangkan Wonwoo belum berganti posisi. Masih duduk dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan Mingyu. Ia masih heran dengan kelakuan Mingyu pagi ini. Biasanya Mingyu tidak akan mau mandi kalau tidak mandi bersamanya.

" _Hyung_ temani Gyu makan dan buatkan Gyu cucu." Mingyu menarik tangan Seungcheol keluar kamar. Dan lagi-lagi Mingyu seolah tidak memperdulikannya.

Wonwoo menoleh pada bajunya yang Seungheol letakkan di ranjang. Saat mengambil baju Mingyu, Seungcheol juga mengambilkan untuknya.

Anak kecil bermata sipit itu berjalan ke kamar ibunya. Dan langsung memasang wajah sedih saat tahu lagi-lagi ibunya pergi sebelum ia bangun. Dengan langkah lesu, Wonwoo kembali ke kamarnya. Mandi tanpa bantuan Seungcheol dan juga mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri.

Saat Wonwoo menuju ke ruang makan, Mingyu sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Adik kembarnya melompat dari kursi yang diduduki. Dan langsung berlari ke kamar tanpa menyapanya.

Mingyu terlihat bersemangat pagi ini. Tapi Wonwoo tidak berniat bertanya. Karena ia akan tahu jawabannya nanti.

"Won- _ie_ mau susu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dan meninggalkan Seungcheol begitu saja. Ia duduk di depan tv menonton tayangan kartun favoritnya. Saat Seungcheol duduk di sebelahnya, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Seungcheol mendesah. Meski selalu diabaikan dan didiamkan Wonwoo, tapi rasanya cukup membuatnya kesal. Wonwoo benar-benar berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya. Bahkan jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan kembarannya.

"Won- _ie_ tidak ingin bermain bersama Gyu?" dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya menggeleng tanpa mau melihatnya.

Dua makhluk yang tengah duduk di sofa itu sama-sama mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata mereka tertuju pada Mingyu yang berlari dan mencoba membuka pintu. Setelah bersusah payah dengan menjinjit, akhirnya pintu kokoh itu terbuka.

"Kau cudah datang? Ayo kita main di lual caja!"

Seungcheol yang penasaran dengan lawan bicara Mingyu langsung beranjak. Sedangkan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berniat beranjak. Ia hanya diam memandangi pintu meski Mingyu sudah tidak terlihat.

"Won- _ie_ tidak ikut bermain bersama Gyu dan temannya?" tanya Seungcheol yang sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Tanpa menjawab, Wonwoo langsung turun dari sofa. Berjalan keluar rumah untuk menemui Mingyu. Belum sempat ia mencapai pintu, Mingyu sudah masuk sambil berlari-lari. Wonwoo memutar kepalanya untuk mengikuti pergerakan Mingyu.

Mingyu membawa beberapa mainan di tangannya sambil berlari. Wonwoo berniat mengikuti Mingyu. Tapi kalimat Mingyu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Won- _ie_ jangan ikuti Gyu! Won- _ie_ di dalam caja dengan Cheol- _ie_ _Hyung_."

Tubuh Wonwoo mematung. Tidak biasanya Mingyu melarangnya bermain bersama. Bahkan ia belum mendekatinya. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa langkah dari pintu.

Saat Mingyu sudah menjauh, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya. Ingin melihat apa yang Mingyu lakukan. Bocah berkulit putih itu diam dengan pandangan sendu. Tangannya memegang daun pintu dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada Mingyu.

Di halaman rumah, Mingyu sedang bermain dengan seorang anak yang ia tahu bernama Minghao.

 **.**

 _ **vj**_

 **.**

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu dari balik kaca. Adik kembarnya terlihat sangat senang bermain bersama Minghao. Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Bahkan tidak memperbolehkannya ikut bermain.

Wonwoo kecil memandangi keduanya dengan begitu sedih. Tidak biasanya Mingyu mengabaikannya. Mata sipitnya berkedip lemah memandangi keduanya yang asyik bermain bersama.

"Kenapa Won- _ie_ tidak boleh ikut bermain?" tanyanya sedih. Tangan mungilnya menari di kaca jendela. Seolah ia bisa menyentuh Mingyu yang membelakanginya.

Bocah bermata sipit itu kembali berjalan ke pintu saat Mingyu dan Minghao menjauh. Mainan yang Mingyu tinggalkan menarik perhatiannya.

Wonwoo jongkok di depan balok susun yang sudah disusun seperti istana. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Minghao dan adiknya yang tengah bermain mobil-mobilan.

Ia penasaran dengan balok susun yang berdiri tegak. Selama ini ia hanya memainkan lego. Belum pernah mencoba bermain dengan balok susun. Tangannya terjulur karena ingin menyentuhnya.

"WON- _IE_ JANGAN SENTUH ITU!"

Wonwoo terkejut mendengar teriakan Mingyu. Bahkan bocah berkulit putih itu langsung terduduk di tanah. Mingyu yang sedari tadi tengah bermain mobil-mobilan langsung berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Won- _ie_ di cini? Gyu cudah bilang jangan ikuti Gyu belmain."

Hati Wonwoo sedih mendengarnya. Bukan hanya karena Mingyu melarang mendekatinya. Tapi juga teriakan dan wajah kesal yang Mingyu tunjukkan. Baru pertama kalinya Mingyu berteriak marah padanya.

"Won- _ie_ cuma ingin melihat," ucapnya sedih.

"Tapi kalau Won- _ie_ menyentuhnya, Won- _ie_ bica melucak mainan Gyu."

" _Mianhae_ ," lirih Wonwoo sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seungcheol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tersentak. Ia hampir saja marah karena berpikir Wonwoo berlari-lari dan menabraknya. Tapi adiknya justru memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Won- _ie_ kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol. Tapi Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

Seungcheol memilih diam dan menggendong Wonwoo. Karena ibunya berulang kali memberi tahunya kalau Wonwoo berbeda dengan Mingyu. Ia bersyukur tubuh Wonwoo tidak seperti Mingyu. Wonwoo lebih kecil dan membuatnya tidak terlalu sulit menggendong adik manisnya.

Di gendongan Seungcheol, Wonwoo tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan tanpa melihat, Seungcheol tahu adiknya tengah menangis. Kaos yang ia kenakan terasa basah.

"Won- _ie_ kenapa menangis?" meski Seungcheol tahu tidak akan mendapat jawabannya, tapi ia tetap mencoba bertanya. Ia masih ingat pesan sang ibu untuk tidak membiarkan Wonwoo menangis terlalu lama.

Dan hal ini yang membuat si kembar tampak berbeda. Tangisan Mingyu memang sering memekakkan terlinga. Tapi Mingyu masih mau berbicara dan bisa dibujuk. Tidak seperti Wonwoo.

Adiknya yang bermata sipit itu menangis tanpa suara. Bahkan isakan kecil juga tidak terdengar. Wonwoo menangis dalam diam dan hanya akan memeluk seseorang yang di dekatnya. Biasanya, Wonwoo akan menangis dalam pelukan sang ibu. Tapi justru tangisan Wonwoo yang membuat ibunya selalu cemas.

Lelah berdiri dengan mengendong Wonwoo, Seungcheol memilih duduk di sofa. Meski bagaimanapun, ia hanya anak berusia sembilan tahun. Ia merasa lelah kalau terlalu lama menggendong Wonwoo.

"Won- _ie_ jangan menangis lagi! Nanti Won- _ie_ bisa demam."

Seungcheol semakin resah karena Wonwoo tidak berhenti menangis. Adik bungsunya juga tidak terlihat. Sepertinya Mingyu begitu serius bermain bersama Minghao.

Ia berniat menghubungi ibunya. Tapi sang ibu tidak mengangkat telfonnya. Ia takut Wonwoo benar-benar demam. Karena akan membuatnya bingung kalau sampai Wonwoo sakit lagi.

"Won- _ie_ mau susu?" tanya Seungheol yang dijawab gelengan.

"Mau tidur di kamar?" yang lagi-lagi dijawab gelengan.

"Bagaimana kalau di kamar _Eomma_?" dan kali ini Wonwoo mengangguk.

Seungcheol membawa sang adik ke kamar orang tua mereka. Ia mendudukkan Wonwoo di ranjang. Ikut merangkak ke kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Wonwoo dengan wajah berlinangan air mata merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang kakak. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Seungcheol.

Bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu tersenyum. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Seungcheol merasa dibutuhkan. Dan hanya di saat seperti ini ia merasa menjadi seorang kakak. Karena biasanya, Wonwoo selalu menolak bantuannya. Selalu mencoba bersikap mandiri.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembar. Tapi keduanya benar-benar berbeda. Dari fisik dan sifat, keduanya berbanding terbalik. Kalau Mingyu menangis, Mingyu akan berceloteh dengan cadelnya di sela isak tangisnya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Dan sampai saat ini, Seungcheol tidak tahu bagaimana kedua adiknya begitu berbeda.

Lelah menangis membuat Wonwoo tertidur. Membuat Seungcheol mendesah lega. Meski Wonwoo sudah tertidur, tidak membuat Seungcheol memilih pergi. Ia tetap pada posisinya. Melihat Wonwoo tertidur, membuat matanya memberat.

 **.**

 _ **vj**_

 **.**

Seungcheol membuka matanya saat Wonwoo masih tertidur. Anak sulung dari keluarga Choi itu berjalan keluar. Ia ingin melihat si bungsu. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Mingyu bermain bersama Minghao. Dan saat mendengar suara di ruangan yang terletak di sebelah kamar orang tua mereka, ia tahu adiknya masih bersama Minghao.

"Cheol- _ie_ _Hyung_ , Gyu mau main bola di belakang lumah," ucap Mingyu sambil berlari membawa bola kaki. Diikuti Minghao di belakangnya.

Dahi Seungcheol berkerut. Sedari pagi Mingyu tidak mencari keberadaan Wonwoo. Biasanya, kalau Wonwoo tidak terlihat, Mingyu langsung mencarinya. Tapi kali ini bahkan Mingyu asyik bermain bersama Minghao.

Seungcheol kembali masuk ke kamar. Ia mendapati Wonwoo sudah membuka matanya. Duduk di ranjang dengan mata masih setengah terpejam. Ia memilih duduk di depan sang adik. Bersila memperhatikan mata Wonwoo yang masih terlihat sembab.

"Won- _ie_ mau bercerita kenapa tadi menangis. Kata _Eomma_ , kita tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia terlalu lama."

"Min- _ie_ jahat _Hyung_ - _ie_ ," adunya dengan suara pelan.

"Jahat? Kenapa Gyu jahat?"

"Won- _ie_ tidak boleh ikut bermain. Min- _ie_ lebih memilih bermain bersama Hao. Tadi Min- _ie_ juga memarahi Won- _ie_ ," ucapnya sedih dengan suara bergetar.

Dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengeluarkan air matanya. Seungcheol tidak bertanya lagi. Karena ia tahu Wonwoo pasti sedih. Selama ini mereka seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan. Wajar Wonwoo menangis dengan sikap Mingyu yang tidak biasanya.

"Min- _ie_ membenci Won- _ie_ ," lanjut Wonwoo lagi sambil mengusap air mata di pipi putihnya. Meski tangan mungilnya berulang kali mengusapnya, tapi pipinya tetap saja basah.

Seungcheol menggaruk kepalanya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ingin bertanya pada sang ibu, tapi ia yakin ibunya sedang sibuk. Tapi ia juga takut membiarkan Wonwoo menangis lagi. Ia takut Wonwoo demam.

Ia meringsut mendekati Wonwoo. Memegang dahi adiknya yang tengah menunduk. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dahinya sendiri. Menyamakan dengan suhu tubuhnya. Dan matanya langsung membola saat menyadari suhu tubuh keduanya berbeda.

"Won- _ie_ demam," ucapnya panik. Ia langsung melompat dari kasur. Berlari ke luar dan menghubungi ibunya melalui telepon rumah.

" _Eomma_ … Won- _ie_ ," ucap Seungcheol langsung saat mendengar suara sang ibu.

"Ada apa sayang? Ada apa dengan Won- _ie_?" tanya ibunya tenang.

"Won- _ie_ demam. Cheol- _ie_ harus bagaimana _Eomma_?"

"Tenang sayang. Jangan panik seperti itu. Coba Cheol- _ie_ buka laci nakas di kamar _Eomma_. Di sana ada plester penurun demam. Tempelkan di dahi Won- _ie_. Biarkan sampai obatnya bekerja." Seungcheol mengangguk meski ibunya tidak melihatnya.

"Maafkan _Eomma_ sayang. _Eomma_ belum bisa pulang sekarang. Bisakan _Eomma_ percayakan mereka pada Cheol- _ie_?" tanya sang ibu dengan lembutnya dari seberang sana.

"Iya _Eomma_."

"Dua jam lagi _Appa_ akan sampai di rumah. Dan _Eomma_ akan menyusul setelahnya. _Appa_ berjanji akan membawakan kalian oleh-oleh." Seungcheol langsung tersenyum cerah. Tidak biasanya sang ayah pulang lebih cepat.

Saat sambungan itu terputus, Seungcheol kembali berlari ke kamar. Membuka laci dan mengambil satu plester penurun demam. Karena biasa melihat sang ibu menempelkan ke dahi Wonwoo, membuatnya tidak terlalu sulit untuk menempelkannya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Biasanya, sang ibu akan menidurkan Wonwoo saat demam. Meski ia tidak bisa membacakan dongeng, atau bernyanyi sebagai penghantar tidur, Seungcheol tetap ingin melakukannya.

Seungcheol tidur tepat di sebelah Wonwoo. Bibirnya terus berceloteh tentang kartun dan _game_ yang ia mainkan. Dan membiarkan tangannya di mainkan adiknya. Tangan mungil Wonwoo yang memegang tangannya terasa panas.

Entah karena sudah tidak mengantuk, atau karena mendengar ocehannya, Wonwoo tidak lagi memejamkan mata. Ia tetap tenang berbaring di samping sang kakak.

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol beranjak dari kamar ibunya saat mendengar teriakan sang adik. Ternyata Mingyu ingin mandi karena bajunya begitu kotor.

"Ambilkan Gyu baju _Hyung-ie_ ," ucap Mingyu sambil melompat-lompat di tempatnya. Mingyu memang begitu hiperaktif. Tidak seperti Wonwoo yang lebih banyak diam.

Setelah membantu Mingyu mandi dan memakaikan baju, Seungcheol memilih ke dapur. Ia merasa haus dan lapar. Sedangkan adik bungsunya langsung berlari ke ruang tengah.

"Di mana Won- _ie_?" monolognya saat tidak mendapati Wonwoo di ruang tengah. Ia berlari ke kamar yang terletak di antara kamar Seungcheol dan kamar ibunya. Namun masih sama, ia tidak menemukan Wonwoo di sana. Hanya beberapa mainan yang berserak karena ulahnya tadi.

"Mungkin Won- _ie_ cedang di belakang lumah," pikir Mingyu sambil berlari ke halaman belakang. Dan bibirnya maju saat tidak mendapati siapapun di sana.

"Cheol- _ie_ _Hyung_ , Won- _ie_ di mana? Kenapa tidak ada?" tanyanya pada sang kakak yang sudah menyelesaikan makan singkatnya.

"Di kamar _Eomma_."

"Gyu mau ke kamal _Eomma_ ," ucapnya semangat. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sang kakak mencekal tangannya.

"Kenapa Gyu memarahi Won- _ie_?" tanya Seungcheol yang membuat Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Gyu tidak malah," jawabnya polos.

"Tapi tadi Won- _ie_ bilang, Gyu melarangnya ikut bermain. Dan Gyu juga memarahinya. Apa Gyu membenci Won- _ie_?"

Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggeleng. Ia ingat saat membentak sang kakak dan melarangnya ikut bermain.

"Gyu tidak benci Won- _ie_ ," lirihnya.

"Tadi Won- _ie_ menangis terus," ungkap Seungcheol yang membuat Mingyu langsung berlari ke kamar sang ibu.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia bisa melihat Wonwoo yang tengah berbaring. Plester yang baru saja di buka saat malam hari sudah kembali terpasang di dahi Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendekati ranjang ibunya. Memegang tangan mungil Wonwoo yang terasa panas. Matanya langsung memerah merasakan panas di telapak tangannya.

"Won- _ie_ ," ucapnya serak.

Mendengar suara Mingyu, Wonwoo membuka matanya. Namun ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap adiknya yang memasang wajah sedih.

"Pergi bersama Hao saja! Won- _ie_ cuma mau ditemani Cheol- _ie_ _hyung_."

Bibir Mingyu langsung bergetar mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Ia merasa begitu sedih saat Wonwoo mengusirnya. Bahkan tidak mau melihatnya.

"Won- _ie_ hiks… jangan malah," pintanya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Tapi Wonwoo masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Gyu tidak benci Won- _ie_ hiks. Gyu cayang Won- _ie_ ," ucapnya yang lagi-lagi tidak ditanggapi.

"Bohong," balas Wonwoo singkat.

"Gyu tidak bohong hiks… Gyu tidak mau Won- _ie_ cakit lagi hiks… kalau ikut belmain dengan Gyu dan Hao. Won- _ie_ balu caja cembuh. Gyu cudah hiks… janji dengan _Appa_ untuk menjaga Won- _ie_." Mingyu mulai menangis sesenggukan. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Wonwoo selalu membuatnya mudah menangis. Padahal ia tidak menangis saat terjatuh dari ayunan.

"Tapi kenapa Won- _ie_ tidak boleh menyentuh balok susun itu?" tanya Wonwoo datar meski kini sudah mau menatap wajah adiknya.

"Gyu hiks… Gyu tidak mau Won- _ie_ beldalah lagi. Waktu itu tangan Won- _ie_ berdalah di cekolah kalena kayu. Gyu tidak mau hiks… Won- _ie_ luka lagi."

Alasan Mingyu melarang Wonwoo menyentuh mainannya, bukan karena takut rusak. Tapi ia tidak ingin Wonwoo terluka lagi seperti tempo hari. Ia hanya takut kembarannya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Ia hanya anak kecil yang tidak bisa membedakan, mana kayu yang berbahaya dan tidak. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin menjaga Wonwoo-nya.

"Gyu minta maaf hiks… kalena membuat Won- _ie_ menangic."

Mingyu semakin sedih karena Wonwoo masih memasang wajah dinginnya. Wonwoo belum mau merespon ucapannya. Padahal ia sudah menjelaskan dan meminta maaf.

Ia tidak suka saat Wonwoo mendiamkannya. Ia tidak suka saat Wonwoo mengabaikannya. Apalagi sampai marah seperti saat ini. Dan yang lebih membuatnya sedih, Wonwoo menangis hingga sakit karena ulahnya.

"Jadi kenapa lebih memilih bersama Minghao?"

"Gyu cudah janji akan menemani Hao hali ini. Hao di lumah cendili. Jun _hyung_ cedang tidak ada di lumah. Tidak ada yang menemani Hao belmain. Kata _Eomma_ , kita tidak boleh ingkal janji."

Wonwoo memilih diam. Ia sangat ingat itu. Pesan ibunya untuk mereka bertiga. Mereka selalu di ajarkan banyak hal. Termasuk untuk tidak berbohong dan mengingkari janji.

"Won- _ie_ hiks… jangan cakit lagi hiks… Won- _ie_ jangan malah. Gyu minta maaf."

Wonwoo mencoba bangun. Ia terus memandangi Mingyu yang masih saja menangis. "Won- _ie_ tidak marah. Jadi Gyu jangan menangis lagi," ucapnya.

Mata Mingyu membola mendengar panggilan Wonwoo untuknya. Selama ini Wonwoo tidak pernah memanggilnya Gyu. Panggilan Wonwoo untuknya berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa Won- _ie_ memanggil Gyu dengan Gyu? Kenapa tidak Min- _ie_?" tanyanya.

"Supaya sama seperti Minghao," ucap Wonwoo enteng dengan wajah lempengnya. Sedangkan Mingyu semakin menangis.

"Tidak mau! Gyu tidak mau panggilan itu. Gyu tidak mau," racaunya.

Ia tetap ingin Wonwoo menyebutnya seperti biasa. Karena Wonwoo pernah mengatakan panggilan itu karena ia sangat menyayangi Mingyu. Min- _ie_ itu adalah panggilan sayang dari Wonwoo untuknya.

"Sekarang Gyu pergi saja dari sini. Lebih baik Gyu main bersama Minghao lagi," balas Wonwoo masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Gyu tidak mau. Won- _ie_ haluc memanggil Gyu cepelti biaca. Kalau Won- _ie_ memanggil Gyu dengan Gyu belalti Won- _ie_ tidak cayang Gyu lagi."

Mingyu mencoba menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, tapi bocah pucat itu langsung menarik tangannya. Membuat air mata Mingyu semakin mengalir deras. Karena merasa putus asa tidak mendapat maaf Wonwoo, Mingyu berjongkok. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan terus meracau maaf.

Seungcheol yang mengintip di pintu menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu menyimpulkan sejauh itu. Kalau Wonwoo menyebutnya Gyu karena tidak sayang, lalu bagaimana denganya dan orang tuanya? Karena mereka semua memanggil si bungsu dengan Gyu.

Wonwoo masih memandagi Mingyu sampai beberapa saat. Adiknya masih terus mengoceh maaf dan memintanya untuk tidak memanggil Gyu lagi.

Bocah berkulit putih itu turun dari ranjang. Mendekati Mingyu yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tanganya terangkat untuk menepuk kepala Mingyu beberapa kali. Seketika tangisan Mingyu langsung terhenti.

Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum Karena tepukan di kepalanya.

Tepukan di kepala mereka artikan sebagai permintaan maaf yang diterima. Itu artinya Wonwoo sudah memaafkannya.

"Min- _ie_ jangan menangis lagi," ucap Wonwoo sambil menyeka air mata yang tersisa di wajah adik kembarnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Seketika, Mingyu langsung melebarkan senyumnya.

"Won- _ie_ sayang Gyu," lanjutnya sembari merentangkan tangannya memeluk Mingyu. Dan dengan senang hati Mingyu balas memeluk tubuh mungil kakaknya.

"Won- _ie_ tidak boleh malah-malah lagi. Won- _ie_ juga tidak boleh menangic lagi. Won- _ie_ jangan cakit lagi kalena Gyu cayang Won- _ie._ Kalau Won-ie cakit, Gyu jadi cedih."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum dalam pelukan Mingyu. Rasa demam dan pusing yang ia rasakan seolah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa lebih baik dalam pelukan kembarannya.

"Ayo kita tidul! Gyu akan temani Won- _ie_ campai Won- _ie_ cembuh."

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi. Dan mereka berdua langsung menaikkan badan mungil mereka ke atas kasur. Tidur dengan tangan saling bertautan.

Masih mengintip di celah pintu, Seungcheol memajukan bibirnya. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa dibutuhkan si kembar. Tapi saat ini ia sudah dilupakan lagi. Saat mereka sudah berdua, Seungcheol pasti terabaikan.

Dengan wajah sedih, Seungcheol berbalik. Ia ingin pergi ke kamarnya atau bermain game. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Cheol- _ie_ _Hyung_ temani Won- _ie_ dan Gyu tidur," ucap Wonwoo yang sudah menggenggam tangannya. Seungcheol tidak tahu kapan Wonwoo turun dari ranjang.

" _Hyung-ie_ di tengah caja." Mingyu menepuk kasur bagian tengah. Dan tanpa berbicara, Seungcheol langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Diikuti Mingyu di sisi kiri danWonwoo di sisi kanan.

"Celamat tidul / selamat tidur," ucap si kembar berbarengan.

"Tapi ini masih sore."

"Kami mau tidul cole / Kami mau tidur sore."

Mau tidak mau Seungcheol tersenyum. Mereka benar-benar anak kembar. Dan ia terkejut mendapat kecupan di pipi kanan dan kirinya. Membuat hati Seungcheol menghangat.

Sepertinya memang benar kata ibunya. Di rumah bersama si kembar bukan pilihan yang buruk. Bahkan ia bisa menyaksikan interaksi keduanya yang begitu tulus dan manis. Ia mendesah lega karena Doyoon tidak benar-benar meminta salah satu dari kedaunya. Karena ia sadar, kedua adiknya begitu berharga. Dan ia merasa menjadi seorang kakak yang paling beruntung.

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
